


Return of the King

by merlinope (captainchakyeon)



Category: Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchakyeon/pseuds/merlinope
Summary: king Arthur rises as promised hundreds of years ago, due to the brink of potentially disastrous chaos breaking out across Europe. It's up to Arthur and Merlin to bring peace to their homeland.





	1. Return

Merlin knows something is different from the moment he wakes up. He awakes earlier than usual, a unexplained feeling in his chest of excitement, wonder, and a bit of anxiety. All of which he doesn't feel very often, not for a long time.

The sorcerer slides out of his warm bed, making it before leaving his bedroom; all the meanwhile wondering why he'd suddenly feel this way. Nothing majorly new has happened in Merlin’s life for a while, he's stepped into a life of routine and simplicity, and that's what works for him currently.

He starts a kettle on the stove for his morning cup of earl grey, staring out of his kitchen window, viewing the lake surrounding the tower. Even though it's been countless years since, Merlin still finds himself missing his friend from centuries ago. Logically he knows living in view of the sight where he had to say goodbye to him isn't the greatest way to move on, but he can't part himself from staying close to it. If he ever ventures too far away for too long, he gets quite anxious to the point where it's not really worth it to him.

The morning passes by pretty quickly but still rather mundane, which makes Merlin wonder why he still has that very odd feeling in his stomach. He has heard of people getting random bouts of anxiety, but Merlin has never been an anxious sort of person. He tries to shrug it off as much as he can, finishing his breakfast and getting ready for his day.

He takes the public bus to the local library, where he works part-time. He had a hard time finding a suitable job for him, but eventually found an opening at the library close to his home. He’s content there, surrounded by seemingly endless books and always grateful for the common rule of being quiet in a library. It’s one of the few places he can shush someone for being too loud and it’s not seen as horribly rude.

Once he arrives, his co-worker Raven greets him with a wave from the front desk. She’s one of Merlin’s only friends - he doesn’t find the need for many. She’s a college student in her final year of majoring in English Literature, hoping to become either a teacher or a writer, preferably both. He nods and clocks in, and then sits beside her at the desk.

“Oh! Stopped by a coffee shop this morning, and thought you'd like a coffee, too. Iced tea with milk?” Raven says, stepping over to the employee mini-fridge and pulls out the coffee in question. Merlin nods and thanks her for the kind favor, taking a sip of the drink. He’s already had his caffeinated drink for the morning but he won't deny another one.

While enjoying his coffee he helps Raven with their seemingly endless task of sorting out the returned books by genre and classification. Thankfully, Raven takes up the job of helping the majority of the customers who approach the desk, while Merlin focuses on sorting books out. Helping the customers and talking to people has never been Merlin’s forte and definitely not his favorite part of the job, today he finds himself wanting to go home and reflect on this strange feeling in his core. He’s still very confused with himself and why exactly he has this feeling - what does it even mean? He hasn’t felt like this in years, nearly a unknown thing to him now.

On their lunch break, Raven notices his off mood as well when he barely touches his salad, and seems planets away in thought.

“Hey, Merlin? You seem off today, is something going on?” Raven asks, her brow scrunched together.

“Yeah, uhm, I’m fine.” Merlin shrugs it off. “Just got an anxious feeling today, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Ooh, nervous for a date or something?” Raven teases lightly, taking a bite of her Subway sandwich. “Don’t tell me you got a crush on a girl and didn’t tell me about it?”

“No, no crushes, trust me.” Merlin shakes his head and laughs a bit. It’s been a very long time since the last time he’s liked someone in that manner. 

“Well, everyone gets a bit anxious at times, I’m sure you’ll be okay.” Raven gives Merlin a reassuring smile before going back to her story of her last halloween party.

He tries to listen along attentively to her story, but there’s still lingering thoughts and questions in the back of Merlin’s mind. He really hopes Raven is right and this feeling will go away eventually.

It’s not the sort of anxious feeling where something feels like it’s about to go wrong per say, but rather a worry of not knowing what will happen - good or bad. Still, Merlin doubts anything that exciting will happen in his life right now. Why would it? 

Merlin has been in wait for centuries, looking for some sort of sign the promises made to him so long ago will happen, but so far nothing has made him think they’ll be fulfilled anytime soon. He tries not to be bitter about it, there’s really nothing he can do to solve the problem and being a bitter old man will do nothing to speed up the waiting period he finds himself so trapped in.

Though he has to admit it has taken a toll on him, going through so many rough periods where he was sure and oh-so hopeful that Arthur would return and save the day, during World War one and two, the plagues that killed millions throughout Europe, the countless political strifes and tension, and Merlin’s own life being at risk a few times during so. But absolutely no sign from his old King. Sometimes he wonders would could possibly be so horrible approaching, if those moments weren’t the times England needed him. But he tries not to go down that road of thought, for his own mind’s sake.

His shift ends after what seems like a very long day, even though it was no longer than his usual eight to six shift. He says his goodbyes to Raven, clocks out, and boards the public bus once again to return to his home. Merlin finds himself simply wanting to sit in front of the fireplace, read a book, and drink a cup of tea. He hopes that will calm down the ball of nervous energy that’s been bothering him all day.

He sighs contently, seeing his breathe in the chilly autumn air as he hops off the bus at his house, happy to be home. He pulls out his keychain, and goes to unlock his front door when he realises it’s already unlocked and slightly ajar.

Maybe there is a reason Merlin’s been so anxious.

Should he call the police? See if there’s anyone in his house? It’s possible he simply forgot to shut and lock his front door earlier. Although, he always makes sure his door is locked.

Merlin pushes the door open, anxiety rising and his heart running. He looks about his kitchen quietly, he doesn’t see anything off at first - until he realises the fireplace is already on in the living room, the glowing light seeping into the dark kitchen. What kind of intruder would pop into his house just to sit and enjoy the fire? He enters the living room with a strong sense of unease, but needing to know what the hell is going on. He scans the room until he sees a sight that shocks him.

“Merlin! I was wondering when you-”

He’s interrupted by Merlin throwing his notebooks at him, he blocks and dodges as best he can, but he’s still likely to have a few bruises soon.

“No - no! Stop playing tricks on me, this can’t be! Why now?! After all this time, why now!” Merlin knows he’s shouting and being way too loud, but this is not what he thought his anxious feeling was going to be about. “Really? After everything that I’ve had to suffer through on my own you just now show up?!”

“Merlin - Merlin! It really is me, who else could it be?” He looks slightly hurt, but Merlin is definitely hurt and it’s showing itself now, maybe not in the best way but he’s too conflicted and upset right now and given the situation, it’s understandable at least.

“Do you know how long I’ve sat around here waiting for you?!” Merlin can feel the tears streaming down his face uncontrollably. “It’s felt like several millennia waiting for you to return.”

“Wait, how long was I gone Merlin?” He asks, a slightly confused look on his face. “I mean, I know it’s been a while, there was so many things outside I couldn’t recognize at all. But it’s not like I had a internal clock to notify me of what time it is. I was dead, Merlin.”

“Well actually, it’s been a millenia, almost to the exact year.” Merlin frowns, Arthur makes a good point, but regardless it doesn’t change the hurt he’s been through. “It’s two thousand and eighteen right now.”

“You- you’re kidding right?” Arthur’s face drops, he looks like he’s about to cry now. “I-I mean, when you told me the legend before, I thought I’d return just after a few years, fifty at most. I didn’t think it’d be a thousand years. I’m so sorry, Merlin I-”

“No, no. As you said, you had no control of when you’d return.” Merlin wipes away his own tears. “Honestly, I don’t know who is in control. I tried researching and seeing who is exactly in charge of this, and I couldn’t find anything on the matter. I thought if I could find that person then I could find a way to make you return soon.”

“Damn. I really don’t know who, what, or why I awoke either.” Arthur sits down on the loveseat he was originally sitting in. “All I remember is utter and complete darkness, and then all of a sudden I was awake, gasping for air at the shore. Nobody else was nearby, and so I eventually made my way here and saw your name on the um - parcel box I believe it was?”

“God, I don't even know what to say anymore.” Merlin sits on the arm of the chair with shaking hands, next to Arthur. “Sometimes I really didn't know if you were coming back or not.”

“What's happened since I…?” Arthur looks up at Merlin with concern, his question trailing off but the other still got the point.

“Are you really asking me what's happened since a near thousand years ago?” Merlin cracks, but the serious ambience doesn't fade much. “That's going to be a long story.”

“I'm sure I'll have time to catch up soon.” Arthur replies, staring off into the fireplace. “I already feel so out of place, though.”

“I think that's a normal thing when you've missed a few hundred years.” Merlin says, staring at Arthur's face, as if waiting for a mirage to fade away. They sit there in quiet thought before Merlin speaks again. “It's good to have you back, Arthur.” 

“I'm glad to have you by my side again, Merlin.” Arthur smiles up at the dark haired man, and his smile itself makes Merlin want to cry again - out of happiness.

Arthur is right - Merlin thinks. It feels right to be his side again, it felt natural. He returns the smile before telling Arthur all about the foods from around the globe they can get in England now.

In other words, Merlin told about his recent obsession with coffee.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally un'betad so I apologize for any awkward spots or typos!

“shouldn't you be old and frail after all these years?” Arthur asks, out of the blue from the couch. It’s the morning after he’s returned unexpectedly, and while Merlin is over the moon to have him back - and possibly even checked on him sleeping on the couch in the middle of the night several times to make sure he hadn’t disappeared - Merlin certainly didn’t miss Arthur’s ridiculous comments. Well, okay maybe he did.

 

“I have magic Arthur, I can make myself seem young again if I want.” Merlin rolls his eyes and chuckles from the kitchen where he’s currently making them breakfast. “Grey hair didn’t suit me at all.”

 

“Awh, you wanted to look nice for me?” Arthur jokes teasingly, flashing one of his signature charming smiles.

 

“Sometimes, I wish it wasn't my destiny to save your ass so I could push you off a cliff.” Merlin quips back, but ends up grinning back at Arthur. Yeah, he’s definitely missed their banter.

 

“Oh, you’d never do that Merlin.” Arthur shakes his head as he goes back to the history book Merlin let him borrow off of one his many bookshelves filled with books. “Oh, hey - could you tell me more about this ... America land? And who’s this Columbus dude?”

 

“Hah, that’s a long and complicated story. That book explains it better than I could though.” Merlin exhales with a light laugh. He finishes chopping up an onion and puts it in the pan with some potato wedges. “Spoiler alert though, Columbus isn’t that great of a guy.”

 

“Well yeah, quite obviously. I mean enslaving and killing the people there isn’t very diplomatic of him.” Arthur states with sarcasm, flipping through the pages. “These so-called explorers are awfully brutal people.”

 

“Glad you agree.” Merlin nods, stirring the food in the skillet. “American history is a pretty wild story.”

 

“Seems very much so.” Arthur says, before going back to reading the history book. “Then again, so is ours.”

 

Merlin chuckles and nods in agreement, and goes back to finishing breakfast for the both of them. For a moment, Merlin lets himself gaze over at Arthur; the sight of Arthur stretched out on his sofa invested in a history book, with his ebony and ginger cat Cassiopeia curled up beside him. It's a sight Merlin never thought he'd see, it's so domestic and calm, and makes his house finally feel like home. He can't help his heart swelling at the sight, and a smile growing on his lips.

 

“Merlin, don't let the food burn there.” Arthur says, not even looking up from his book.

 

“Oh, right, yeah - the food.” 

 

-

 

Merlin eventually has to go to work, even though he really doesn’t want to since Arthur has returned and still hasn’t adjusted to the twenty-first century. He debated calling in saying he couldn’t make it - but how exactly would he explain that King Arthur rose from the dead and he has to find out how and why?

 

Arthur swears he'll be alright by himself, but Merlin shakes his head and says he'll take Arthur with him to work, it'll also be a good opportunity to show him the world as it is today.

 

Merlin lets Arthur borrow some of his clothes that are a big too big on him - armor and 10th century clothes would be a bit outdated nowadays. The clothes look somewhat odd on Arthur, since Merlin is used to only seeing him in his armor and old clothes.

 

Since Merlin doesn't want to overwhelm Arthur on the first day with a bus ride, he decides against taking the bus there, and insteads decides to walk there - it's only a twenty minute walk.

 

On the way there, Merlin wonders how his co-workers would react. He's planning to introduce him as a friend and hopefully sign him up for being a part time volunteer, but Merlin is still anxious about the situation. 

 

“Merlin, you have to tell me more about these - these machines?” Arthur inquires curiously after a truck passed by them, with a sense of concern in his voice too. “You said they were vehicles? A sort of transport?”

 

“Yeah, um - they're machines made of different metals and the like, and a person drives them around on roads made of rock.” Merlin finds it rather difficult to explain, since he's seen the very beginnings of cars and vehicles. “They've been around for about a century now.”

 

“Wha- how do they even work?” Arthur asks, with a hint of fascination. “Is it, is it a sort of magic?”

 

“Nope, just science.” Merlin shakes his head. “People have been studying and researching for a long time, and now we have all sorts of devices.”

 

“So people rely solely on science now?” Arthur tilts his head at Merlin, walking in pace with him. “No magic or religion of any sort?”

 

“Oh, religion is still a big thing - trust me.” Merlin explains to the other. “Magic, not so much. Not many people practice it - hardly anyone believes in it anymore. There's very few who believe and practice it right.”

 

“Oh, so it's still a secret for you?” Arthur asks softly, with a face that's almost sad. “I would have thought after all this time it would finally be accepted at the very least.”

 

“No, it's pretty much been all but forgotten about.” Merlin sighs. “Even if I was to confess to someone now, they wouldn't believe me, tell me I'm insane. If i were to show them well … they'd likely lock me up, run torture-like experiments on me. So I haven't relied too much on it, just let the belief people had in it sort of fade away with time.”

 

“Have you practiced it at all?” Arthur asks, after a silent moment. “In private at least?”

 

“Yes, all the time - but only in private.” Merlin nods with a smile. “I don’t think I could ever not practice it. I still have plenty of books on it, I've collected my own library - as well as Gaius’ old library on it. I've learnt quite a lot over time.”

 

“Well I bet, you've had a while to practice, you old man.” Arthur chuckles, as they approach the library building. 

 

“Hey, you're just as old as I am, you fool!” Merlin says hitting Arthur lightly on the shoulder, but laughs along with him anyway.

 

Merlin holds open the library door for the blonde, and Arthur nods a thank you before entering. 

 

“Now remember - don't let them know of anything of our history.” Merlin quietly reminds Arthur. “Not that they'll believe you but just - don't act weird okay? Just go with the flow, tell me if anything feels off.”

 

“I'm not weird Merlin, if anyone is -it's you.” Arthur laughs and shakes his head. “I get what you mean though. But, I do have a question.”

 

“And what is that?” 

 

“How does one even socialise in this time - this century?” Arthur asks awkwardly. It's a valid question from him, but it still throughs Merlin through a loop since Arthur has never been the one to be socially awkward - that's always been Merlin’s role between the two of them. Before he can answer he's interrupted by his co-worker.

 

“Merlin? Since when were you the one to have friends?” Raven teases lightly from the front desk.

 

“I have plenty of friends, thank you for asking!” Merlin sasses back with a smile, strolling over to the desk, Arthur following right behind him.

 

“Not any that I don't know of.” Raven crosses her arms and glints at Merlin. “Or are you leading a life of mystery and thrill that I don't know of?”

 

“Excuse you, I have my secrets.” Merlin jokes, but Arthur and him both know there's truth behind his words, but she doesn't need to know that. “Raven, this is my friend Arthur - Arthur this is my co-worker and friend Raven.”

 

“Nice to meet you - mysterious friend of Merlin’s.” Raven politely greets with a handshake, after a moment her face lights up with the realization. “Oh hey wait - Merlin and Arthur! Like the legend! Don't tell me you're a king there, Arthur.”

 

“Yeah, as if he's fit to be a king.” Merlin teases. “Our um, moms were close and loved the legend so they named us after the story.”

 

“Hey, I'm perfectly fit to be a king!” Arthur states, but going along with the ‘nope, not actually us’ scheme. “I mean look at me, I totally look like a king, don't I?”

 

Arthur then proceeds to flex his muscles jokingly, making both Raven and Merlin laugh hysterically. 

 

“Merlin, I can't believe you didn't tell me you had such a handsome friend of yours!” Raven says only half jokingly, making Merlin blush and Arthur’s confidence grow larger than it already was.

 

“And why would I tell you such a thing?” Merlin quips. “I don't need the two of you drooling over each other in front of me - yuck.”

 

“Do I...sense a jealous Merlin?” Raven eyes him suspiciously and turns to Arthur with a smirk on her face. “Now that's a rare sight! It's alright, you'll always be our favorite third wheel.”

 

“Exactly my point!” Merlin laughs, walking over behind the counter to clock into work. “I don't want to have to third wheel between you two.”

 

“Well, I know you don't exactly know how it feels - but I always appreciate flattery from lovely women.” Arthur says flirtatiously, leaning against the counter.

 

“Stop it before I report you for flirting with a customer or otherwise have to separate you two!” Merlin waves them off, going to take a cart of books to their proper shelves. “Arthur, I do hope you remember how to behave in a library - it's been ever so long since he's actually read a book!”

 

“Hey! I was just reading a book this morning!” Arthur folds his arms on his chest, eyeing Merlin with a slightly embarrassed look.

 

“Shhh! This is a library Arthur, you have to be quiet.” Merlin laughs before going off to do his job, leaving them at the front desk together.

 

Raven ends up helping him sign up on the volunteer program, and after that Arthur ends up following Merlin around the library like a lost puppy - although he wouldn't admit it. 

 

Merlin takes the opportunity to teach him a brief overview about this and that historical event, how society is today, and technology as of now. It's a nice feeling that Arthur is actually listening to him so attentively, and he actually has something to teach the once not so humble king.

 

“Okay so wait - airplanes, they have to be magic of some sort.” Arthur shakes his head, flipping through an airplane 101 book. “How does a metal capsule of that size even fly at all?”

 

“It's the magic of science, once again.” Merlin chuckles, placing the books accordingly on the shelves. “I'm no pilot so I can't quite explain, but you can take a book home on the matter - this is a library after all.”

 

Arthur ends up settled in an armchair with several books on car mechanics, airplanes, and the basics of modern technology. Merlin finds it quite amusing to see Arthur so enthralled, but then again it reminds Merlin of himself in the past, learning about all the new things developing across the world with a fascination.

 

After a few hours, it's finally time for Merlin to clock out of work and go home with Arthur, who's checked out a few books to read at home. They say goodbye to Raven, and head on their way home. On their walk home Arthur points to the different parts on the cars passing and saying he recognizes them from the book. Merlin - while not a car sort of person - listens to his rambling about the wonder of windshield wipers and brakes with open ears and a smile on his face regardless. Because well, he's his friend and he's just happy to hear his voice.

 

They eventually get home and Arthur flops onto his spot on the couch, clutching his books to his chest. Merlin smiles at the new book worm, as he goes to the neighboring room - his library and study room. Out of his entire house, Merlin finds this to be his favorite room, and the one he spends most of his time in. On the shelves lined up against the wall, there's hundreds of books on magic, potions, beasts, medieval history, Merlin's personal study and research, and the like. It's a collection spanning Merlin's several century lifetime, and one showing the extensive research he's done within that time. In the centre of the small library, stands a old and weathered desk, covered in note papers, books, and a warmly lit desk lamp.

 

He scans the shelves, hoping to find some sort of book that promises answers to Merlin's new dilemma - but the problem being is that Merlin has already read all of these books front to back and knows there's little to nothing. He's spent god knows how long trying to figure out what and how could Arthur wake up. And on the question ‘what for?’ Merlin finds it difficult to answer, since there's been plenty of instances in the history he's seen where a diplomatic and courageous king was very much needed.

 

“Merlin, is this the library you were speaking of?” Arthur's voice appears in the doorway. “When I heard library - I didn’t really think you'd have an actual library in your house.”

 

“Just the collection I've built over some time.” Merlin laughs, flipping through a book on the desk. “I’m just - I’m trying to find some answer. It's frustrating not having an answer to this yet, and I feel like I should have an answer by now."

 

“Merlin, I wouldn't stress it too much right now.” Arthur says, leaning on the edge of the desk. “Remember, sometimes we didn't even know there was a problem until the hints were glaring at us face on? Just like then, I’m sure we’ll be able to figure it out.”

 

“Thanks for the reassurance, but I really don't want hints glaring us down before we even catch onto the idea.” Merlin looks up at Arthur to give him a sympathetic smile. “And if I remember correctly, I was the one to solve quite a few of the problems.”

 

“Then I don't think you remember correctly.”

 

That earns Arthur a shove on the shoulder from the sorcerer.

 

-

 

There dinner is spent in the living room; Arthur on his claimed spot on the left of the couch and Merlin on the right. Arthur happily eats his food as he watches the warm fire crackle, meanwhile Merlin nibbling on his food while immersed in a ‘History of Magic’ book he hadn’t read in a long while.

 

“I have a question.” Arthur breaks the silence, looking up above the fireplace mantle at Merlin's television. “What exactly is that?”

 

“Oh um - that's a television.” Merlin starts to explain to the other. “It’s this technological device that allows you to watch things called movies and shows that tell a story. It's like a moving painting but made with those actual film pictures I told you about earlier.”

 

“Oh wow, so you could watch actual people on that device?” Arthur says in wonder. “Are they all real stories?”

 

“Yeah, on that device and a lot of other kinds.” Merlin nods, smiling at Arthur's amazement. “No, many of them are fictional. It's like theatre but on a device's screen.”

 

“Oh, amazing! Could we watch something on there?” Arthur looks at Merlin, and his face is lit up like a christmas tree. Merlin can't help but grin at the other and nod yes to his request.

 

Merlin turns on the tv and loads up Netflix, he searches for a moment finding something that could be appropriate for him, crossing out anything sci-fi or cartoon-ish as that might be slightly harder to explain than a live-action, non-science fiction show. He finally settles on ‘The Great British Bake-off,’ as baking isn't anything totally groundbreaking to Arthur, so it'll be easier for him to follow along.

 

Arthur continues eating his food and watching the show with a child-like fascination. Merlin eventually sets down his book and watches along with Arthur. The blonde not knowing too much with baking or tv, still yells aloud when someone makes a blatant mistake, causing to Merlin to laugh at his antics.

 

Merlin could have never imagined this actually happening, this moment has been everything he's wanted for years longer than his heart could handle. He keeps looking over at Arthur as if he's the moon, sun, and all the stars in the sky. Now that he has Arthur back in his life, he wants to keep it that way. Merlin feels back before he died, that he took his time with Arthur for granted way too much. Now that he's here again by his side, he'll do anything to make sure that doesn't change anytime soon.

 

“Merlin, must you stare at me?” Arthur chuckles, looking back at the dark haired man. Merlin blinks several times and shakes his head with a laugh. “You're not even watching the tv!”

 

“Oh, sorry -sorry.” Merlin brushes it off and goes back to watching the tv. “Just still feel real that I actually have you here with me.”

 

“Don't get all sappy with me, you know I don't know how to do sappy.” Arthur teases lightly. 

 

“Hey, when my best friend comes back from the dead in good health and condition after a thousand years, pretty sure I'm allowed to be at least a little sappy!” Merlin throws a cushion pillow at Arthur, it hitting him in the head.

 

“Fine, fine, just don't attack me ferociously with your cushion again!” Arthur laughs, tossing the pillow back at Merlin.

 

“I can't make any promises there.” Merlin laughs, getting on his knees in the middle of the couch and hitting the pillow into Arthur yet again.

 

“Oh no, the fierce sorcerer attacks me again!” Arthur jokes with sarcasm. He pulls his own cushion pillow from beside him and whacks Merlin against the head. “Will the legendary king be an even match for him?”

 

“Trust me, I could take you out with less than a single blow.” Merlin giggles, thumping Arthur in the chest with his oh so deadly weapon of choice.

 

“As if you ever could - or would.” Arthur sits up to ruffle his hair, making it a fluffy mess.

 

“You do have a point there.” Merlin says sitting back down in his spot on the right of the couch. “Couldn't bring myself to kill a total buffoon like you, it's got to be at least a equal match for me.”

 

“Hey, watch it!”

 

Merlin gets another whack in the head with a cushion from the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on twitter under @vixxiah  
> you can find me on nanowrimo under MykhaiWriting!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Ravage

It doesn’t take long for Merlin and Arthur to fall into bed together once again. Actually, it doesn’t take more than a few hours after their dinner together on the couch for the two to make way to the bed, following old habits that will seemingly never die.

 

They didn’t plan for it - of course not, it’s never planned, it just... happens. When this change in their relationship first happened, they both made excuses for it, beat around the bush when it came to talking about it. Saying things like ‘Oh it’s just because we’re both sexually frustrated right?’ and ‘Well everyone experiments sometimes.’ All trying to make it seem like they weren’t just giving into the sexual tension that’s always between them, making it seem like they didn’t actually feel anything of the sort for each other. 

____ _ _

____Sooner rather than later, they had to admit the truth to themselves - to each other. Ever since, it’s been a feeling they can’t help but give into anytime they could. It’s been a closely guarded secret, almost as much as Merlin’s magic. If you asked them for a label, they’d have a hard time giving you one. It’s not like they didn’t want to be boyfriends, married even, but there was so much stopping them from being so that they had to stick to what they could be. That was enough for them; in any form, being in each other’s presence was enough for them. And well luckily, times have changed for the better since then, since their feelings seemed to have never left._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Merlin knew they never left when Arthur appears in his bedroom doorway, in his hoodie and sweatpants with tussled blonde hair. And oh boy, if that’s not a sight Merlin likes, he don’t know what is._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Arthur?” Merlin pops up on his elbows laying in his bed, his face soft with slight concern. “Is everything okay?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yes, everything is okay.” Arthur nods, striding over to Merlin’s bed. His voice is deeper from sleep - or a lack of sleep. “I need a favour from you, Merlin.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Of course, what is it?” Merlin nods, looking up at the stunning man now at the edge of his bed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh Merlin, do I really have to explain it?” Arthur rolls his eyes, before taking the leap and straddling the warlock, making his intent well known by now. Merlin's eyebrow arches up in question. “Or maybe you still want me to?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Dunno, I’m just a bit confused.” Merlin teasingly says with a shrug, but his hands automatically coming up to hold Arthur’s thighs on either side of his. “Explain to me this favour of yours.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Spend the nights we have alone together like we’ve always spent them.” Arthur says with a smirk, his hands now resting on top of Merlin’s, then slowly bringing Merlin’s hands up his thighs, his sides, up to his chest in one sensual movement. “Would you want me to go into detail about that? Or do you get the image?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Merlin uses his quick-thinking and agility to his side, pushing Arthur down on the bed next to him and straddling him, their roles reversed now. He raises an eyebrow again at the blonde before speaking._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Nope, don't understand quite yet.” Merlin says, faking innocence. He slides his hands up Arthur's arms, and pins them above his head and holds them there with his hand. “Tell me, do you want this slow and nice, or do you want me to show you your place, hm?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“My place? I’m your king.” Arthur now fakes innocence, eyes flickering between Merlin’s lips and his eyes. “You should treat me so.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh, so do you want this soft and sweet, sire?” Merlin smiles with a glint in his eye. “Not how I remember you liking these kinds of nights together.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Told you, you don’t remember things clearly.” Arthur thwamps Merlin on the shoulder, slightly impatiently._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Trust me, I remember these moments very clearly.” Merlin laughs lightly, he rests on his elbows now, and softly grinds against the regal man, his eyes widening and then fluttering shut. “Remember that one night, that I once made you release just by grinding against you? You were so pliant, I liked you like that.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“That was one tim-”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh, or what about that one day I teased and teased you, and you came from one touch of my tongue?” Merlin interrupts with another memory of a submissive Arthur - the image in his head vivid as day, as he’s sure it’s just as vivid in Arthur’s head. The man underneath him shivers a little from the memory, causing Merlin to give a small smirk and grinds against him again. Arthur likes to give a lot of quip at the beginning of these nights, but soon enough Merlin proves he’s all talk and no bite. “Let me guess, you’d like to do that again?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I don't - I don't have the patience for that.” Arthur says, already a bit of strain in his voice - Merlin can assume what from. “Damn it, just get me off Merlin.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Only if you say it nicely.” Merlin teases back, his lips now only a centimeter away from Arthur’s. He grinds against the blonde, feeling the hardening bulge in the other's pants, and knowing Arthur can feel his as well. “C’mon, why don't you beg for it?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Make me.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Merlin takes up the challenge with confidence, sliding his hands down Arthur's sides and then under his shirt, exploring the now exposed skin. He helps Arthur take off his hoodie and shirt, and then finally lets their lips meet. It’s a desperate kiss from the start, but after so long and being slightly worked up it's a given. It's rough, passionate, and desperate all at the same time; Merlin loves it, and he's certain Arthur does too as he groans into the kiss._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The kiss continues as Merlin's hands roam all over Arthur's exposed chest, sometimes lightly brushing his nipples teasingly. Arthur tries to not let how this effects him show, but Merlin notices the small quiver every time. He smiles into the kiss, before kissing down his jaw and down his neck, making sure to leave marks in his path. Arthur bares his neck for the other to kiss, every light bite and kiss in the right places making Arthur groan in pleasure. Merlin feels the other bring his hands down from above his head to rest at Merlin’s hips, and he takes them and pins them above his head again, looking the other in the eyes with a lust-filled look._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Are you going to ask nicely now?” Merlin asks, watching Arthur’s face with a playful smile. He brings a hand down and traces down Arthur's chest, making sure to brush over his nipple, and letting it rest at Arthur's waist. “Tell me what you want.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You know what I want Merlin.” Arthur says, with a breathiness in his voice, looking up at the other. “Just give it to me, stop teasing me.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“How am I supposed to give it to you when I don't know what you want?” Merlin says, acting like he doesn't know what Arthur wants. He does know, and he desperately wants it too - his member hard and craving fiction. But he wants Arthur to admit it out loud and directly, wants him to beg for it. He decides to give Arthur another nudge, by slowly undoing the strings on his sweatpants, and working his hips into a slow rhythm. “Tell me what you want, Arthur.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I-I want...I want you to-” Arthur's sentence was cut off by a moan escaping his throat as Merlin grinds down a little harder for a moment, their groins clashing together through their sweatpants. “Merlin! Just fuck me already or something - _please. _”___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“You only had to ask.” Merlin smirks, as he finally slowly pulls off his sweatpants and leaves the blonde in his boxers - well Merlin’s technically, but he isn't complaining. He readjusts, so now he's kneeling between Arthur's legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He massages up and down Arthur's thighs with his hands, bending down and leaving kisses and bites on them, decorating them with marks that nobody else will see. He slides his hands up his legs to his waist, and teases lightly as he pulls at his boxers._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Merlin, you better get on with it and stop teasing me.” Arthur quips, his cock straining against his underwear. Merlin finally lets his hands wander over and lightly palm over his underwear, and Arthur bucks his hips up slightly. Merlin can see the other's hands straining from trying not to touch him, or touch himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Arthur lets out a gasp as Merlin pulls down his last remaining item of clothing, leaving him stark naked underneath him. His cock is swollen and red, desperate for attention._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Why am I the only one naked here.” Arthur complains, looking Merlin up and down - offended at his lack of nakedness._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Merlin allows Arthur to bring his arms down from gripping the bed post, to help him get out of his shirt. Arthur lets his fingertips to trace all over Merlin’s skin, up his neck, into his hair. He pulls his head down into another desperate kiss, and Merlin doesn't hold back from grinding into him, making them both moan into each other's mouth. The sorcerer pulls back, to slowly pull off his own pants, along with his underwear._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He leans over to his nightstand, opens the drawer and pulls out the tube of lube. Arthur may not recognize the modern brand, but he gets the idea of what it is and what it's for. Merlin dribbles a bit of the liquid onto his fingers, and pushes Arthur's legs open just a bit more before pressing a finger to his rim, massaging it just a bit. Arthur pushes against his hand, letting the digit penetrate him and lets out a groan in response._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Merlin doesn't waste time in finding a rhythm, opening up the other’s entrance. After a few moments he adds another finger to the first, and slowly scissors him open - leaving Arthur gasping and letting out an occasional moan. It doesn't take the blonde very long to fall apart as Merlin finds his prostate and teases it with his fingertips. Merlin takes his time with the task, going slow for a few minutes and then switching to a faster pace. He occasionally leaves more kisses, marks, and nips to Arthur's thighs, adding to the stimulation._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Arthur's hands are gripping the sheets next to him, letting out small groans from the back of his throat. Merlin can tell his trying his hardest not to squirm or be too loud for his own pride, but Merlin wants to break that down and let him forget his ego for a moment. No one else will know of this moment outside of the two men like the rest of their private nights, so Merlin likes to tear down the blonde’s wall and let him be submissive._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Merlin - _Merlin. _” Arthur says, his voice unstable but with a sense of urgency.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh? Are you going to beg now?” Merlin asks teasingly, his fingers now going a fast pace, hitting his nerves with accuracy. The other hand wondering about his thighs. Arthur lets out a moan, his thighs slightly quivering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Agh - Merlin just get on with it!” Arthur pleads, his legs widening apart as an invitation for Merlin to finally fuck him. “Good god - please! _oh- _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin slips his fingers out and slides closer to Arthur, propping his legs up and around his waist before Merlin leans to hover over Arthur again. He messy kisses up Arthur's neck yet again, tracing over the marks he's left. He finally pushes into Arthur, ever so slowly. Arthur lets out a soft gasp and his eyes flutter shut. Merlin stills for a moment, letting the other adjust to the difference before rocking into him at a slow pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur hums out a moan, as the sorcerer fucks into him at an agonizingly slow pace but also deeply and hard. Merlin knows he won't last very long, after being worked up and how pleasurable the slide feels, he's highly aroused. He can tell Arthur isn't far off, his cock twitching and drooling precum down the shaft. He fastens his pace, but still just as hard and no less shallow. Arthur's back arches off the bed just slightly, and his hands coming up to dig into Merlin's shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Their moans mix in the room, echoing off the walls with the sound of Merlin fucking into Arthur. The blonde's moans raise in pitch as he draws nearer to his release; Merlin continues his rhythm, grinding into him with a growing velocity. Merlin feels the edge coming closer and closer, and finally releases into Arthur, continuing to fuck into him softly through his orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur gives a look of slight disappointment before Merlin re-adjusts between his legs and goes to lick up his perineum, while gazing up at him with lust still in his eyes. Arthur gives a loud moan along with a few curses, as Merlin makes his way up to the tip of his cock with his tongue. He teases the tip, giving a few small licks before enveloping it with his lips, sliding down it gently as to not hurt his mouth or Arthur. He strokes the base of it to make up for what he can't reach with his mouth, but this seems enough for Arthur as he moans out loudly, his hands entangled in Merlin's hair. Merlin lets out a hum as he finds a pace up and down Arthur’s shaft. Merlin can feel Arthur's legs starting to shake, his breathing becoming more laboured, and he knows Arthur is on the edge now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Merlin, I’m going to - I’m about to-” Arthur tries giving the other a warning, but is cut off by his own orgasm. Merlin gets the hint seconds before so, and does his best to swallow all of Arthur's release. He gulps with a prideful smirk, looking up at the now spent and tired blonde, panting with a gleam of sweat on his chest and forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They take a moment to recover together and catch their breath, before Merlin goes to his bathroom to find a rag to clean up before crashing out for the night. He comes back to Arthur after a moment with a warm, damp cloth. He gently wipes the other off before doing the same thing for himself. Arthur looks up at him with a sleepy but grateful look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Merlin helps the other under the blankets, and Arthur then immediately wraps his arms around the dark haired man. Merlin smiles contently, the blonde always felt very cuddly after sex, and Merlin loved every bit of it. He pulls the other closer to him, nuzzling into his neck and wishing for this moment to never end. It felt so natural and right to have Arthur in his arms, and he doesn't want to let go now after having gone so long without it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hm, thank you Merlin.” Arthur mumbles sleepily into Merlin’s shoulder. “Goodnight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“goodnight Arthur.” Merlin smiles, as he feels himself falling fast asleep next to Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Rejoin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! yet another chapter bc nanowrimo demands it - also unbeta'd like usual so I apologize for any odd spots! Hope you enjoy!

When Merlin wakes up, he finds himself still by Arthur’s side in his bed. Although, Arthur has stolen the majority of the blankets and the space of the bed, leaving Merlin curled up with a small corner of the blanket and bed. Merlin squints his eyes at the other, who is peacefully sleeping beside him, totally unaware of the problem at hand. He tugs at the blankets, trying to get some to cover him from the morning chill, but it doesn’t budge as Arthur is laying on it.

Merlin then uses his second - and favourite - option, and uses a simple spell to tug at the sheets. His eyes glow yellow as he recites the words, the magic then quickly pulling at the blankets and sheets, sending Arthur fumbling off of the bed. Merlin hears a shout as Arthur pops up from the floor, a grumbled and confused look on his face.

“Excuse you!” Arthur says, slightly offended that Merlin had casted him off the bed. “What was that for?”

“You were hogging up all of the blanket.” Merlin shrugs with a mischievous smile. “I was cold, so.”

Arthur sneaks a pillow to whack Merlin in the face in revenge, leaving the sorcerer in laughter.

____

Thankfully, Merlin has an off day from working at the library so he has the chance to spend the day with Arthur without interruption. Merlin cooks them both breakfast. They eat said breakfast together in comfortable silence as Merlin reads some of his books on magic, and Arthur continues reading his books on the history of mechanics. Though after they’ve finished breakfast, Arthur eventually has to physically pull Merlin away from his books, so the sorcerer doesn’t end up getting stressed over not being able to find an answer. He suggests they go somewhere else away from Merlin’s library of magic study so he doesn’t fall into studying for too long. Fortunately Merlin agrees with him, taking the opportunity to continue showing Arthur how the world is now.

They get ready to go out, Merlin taking a moment to smile at the sight of Arthur in one of his hoodies. Arthur looks back at him and Merlin tries to hide his blush from the other as he walks out the door. They enjoy their walk in the crisp fall air, the orange-red leaves crunching beneath their feet. While Merlin appreciates Arthur’s idea to get him out of the house to de-stress over the ‘what if’s’ of the situation, Merlin can’t help but think of what’s to happen. Since Arthur is back, he wants to protect him - that’s his destiny after all. Merlin feels like he’s failed once already, he can’t fail again. He doesn't know how he’d live with himself if he ever were to fail.

As if Arthur could sense what he’s thinking about, he gives Merlin’s arm a shake before cusping his hand in his. Merlin smiles up at him and continues on their walk, with Arthur asking a question every now and then about the modern world and Merlin answering as best he can.

Finally, they arrive at their destination - a Starbucks cafe. Thankfully, it’s not busy at all so it’s relatively quiet in the coffee shop. Arthur looks around at the cafe in wonder but he eyes the coffee machines especially, curious at how they work. Merlin approaches the counter and orders them both a hot latte with whipped cream.

“You know that beverage I was telling you about - coffee?” Merlin asks Arthur, wondering if he’d remember his ramble about global foods. “It’s been around quite some time - a few centuries actually, I tried it a long time ago and instantly loved it. I wanted you to try it and see how you like it.”

“We’ll see about that.” Arthur smiles back at Merlin. “I think I’ll always prefer tea.”

“Hm, and we'll see about that promise.” Merlin chuckles and raises his eyebrows confidently at Arthur.

They wait a few moments more until the barista calls out their name and gives them the two drinks. Merlin thanks her and then leads Arthur to a comfortable spot in the corner of the cafe.

They sit next to each other on the leather couch, and Merlin hands Arthur his first ever cup of coffee. He looks up at Merlin with with a curious look, before taking a small, cautious sip of the drink.

Arthur then instantly looks to the sorcerer with a gleeful expression, and takes a larger sip of the coffee. Merlin smiles at his reaction, knowing Arthur would love the drink as well.

“Okay, I still love tea more, but this a lot better than I thought it’d be.” Arthur laughs, and continues drinking the coffee. “Can we come here again soon?”

“Of course, Arthur.” Merlin nods, drinking his coffee as well. He watches Arthur; who's drinking his beverage, looking out the window curiously watching the cars go by, the stop lights change colour, and people speaking on their phones. He tries to memorize every detail on the man's face into his brain - from the colour of his eyes to the small scars he's gotten from countless battles.

“Merlin…?” Arthur asks softly, making eye contact with the other. “Why do you keep giving me that look? As if I'll disappear in front of you? I've come back for a reason, I doubt I'll ever leave anytime soon.”

“I - um. Sorry, I don't mean to worry you.” Merlin shrugs it off, not wanting to worry the other anymore.

“Talk to me Merlin.” Arthur scrunches his brow. He looks about the room, noticing it's getting a bit more crowded as college students have started arriving. “Let's get out of here, you can talk to me while we're walking.”

Merlin nods, standing up and then guiding them out of the coffee shop. They then start on their way home, occasionally sipping their coffees.

“So what's going on?” Arthur inquires again, looking at him with a concerned look. “Ever since I've gotten back you've been a mix of happy and worried. Is there anything going on that you think might be a part of me returning?”

“No, no there's been absolutely nothing.” Merlin says truthfully, shaking his head, trying not to let tears run down his cheeks. “That's what I'm so worried about. I have no clue what to look for, I have no place to even start at. I am glad you're back, I'm absolutely over the moon that you're back, it's just making me anxious that there's a possibility that there's something horrible about to happen.”

“Merlin, you're worrying too much.” Arthur puts his free hand on Merlin's shoulder in sympathy. “Whatever may be coming our way, we'll be able to manage it. Just like we always have.”

“I sure hope so.” Merlin nods. “It's just - it's hard sometimes. There's been so many horrific and tragic events that I've had to live through, and not that I want you to had gone through that either - but if those events weren't the time it was necessary for you to return, then what's approaching?”

“Well, let's think about it this way - what's different between the situations we together solved, and the events and situations you witnessed when I haven't been here?” Arthur asks, as they begin to approach Merlin's house.

Merlin is a bit taken aback by the amount of logic in Arthur's statement. Not that Arthur can't be logical, but it makes Merlin think for a good moment about exactly has been the difference between the majority of the events of then and now. After a moment of thinking, he knows exactly what it is.

“Magic - it's magic.” Merlin looks at Arthur with shock, stopping in his tracks at the edge of the path up to his door. “When you were king - the heir to be king, when we were navigating those problems the first time around it was mainly magic that we were dealing with. Since then those kinds of problems have faded away - almost instantly. The problems since then have all just been out of ignorance, political, or some sort of other non-magical issue.”

“So if there's a problem oncoming, it’ll likely be of a magical source?” Arthur asks, following along with a serious expression. “How will I fight that? You're the sorcerer, you have the most knowledge on the subject.”

“Well you still helped fight magical beings and conflicts just as much as I did.” Merlin says, truth behind his words. “If such a problem appears, we can work it out just like we used to. With the knowledge I’ve gathered over the years and your fighting skills, I think we could put up quite a fight - depending on what it may be.”

“Exactly, I’m sure this will be something we’ll be able to figure out together.” Arthur nods, gesturing for Merlin to follow him to the house. “We’ll just have to be on high alert from now on.”

“Trust me, I've been on high alert for years.” Merlin chuckles, walking up to his house with Arthur. When they reach the front door Merlin unlocks it and lets them in. Arthur finishes his coffee and tosses the plastic cup in the kitchen trash can before going into the living room.

“So, not to change from the serious conversation we were just having, but I'd really like to watch more of that cooking show.” Arthur states, with a smile to entice Merlin into saying yes - in which he can't say no to. Merlin nods yes, taking the remote and clicking onto ‘The Great British Bake-Off,’ and letting Arthur watch the show while he cooks them a late lunch.

As Merlin cooks lunch he watches bits and pieces of the show, while Arthur comments about their cooking and the food every so often, making Merlin laugh in the kitchen. Eventually he finishes the chicken and dirty rice, and goes to join Arthur in the living room with two plates of food. They end up spending most of the early afternoon watching the baking show, hoping for the best for the people they're rooting for to win.

After a while of watching the baking show, Merlin falls into the itch he has to go back and study his books, promising Arthur he wouldn't be too long. He ponders around his library, trying to find some sort of book that seems to promise an answer or clue. He pulls out a few books off the selves at random, stacking them on his desk. He pulls out a journal he hasn't yet filled up with notes, and sits down on the desk chair with an exhale at the task at hand.

He picks up the top book on the stack - ‘A History of Dark Magic’, and flips through the pages. He tries to scan every spell and enchantment, wondering if any would be possible or if he's seen any potential signs of them. Most of them seem too wild - especially since there's hardly any other sorcerers in today's world. The rest he hasn't seen signs for yet at all. Merlin takes on a disapproving look, but regardless writes down some signs to look for in his notebook and opens up the next book.

And then the cycle repeats with little luck. His notebook page filled up with warning signs of magic that he already knew about - and no monsters, beasts, enchantments, or spells, being any better leads into what may happen than the next. When Arthur pops his head into the library to check up on Merlin after a while, Merlin decides it's time to give the books a rest - he isn't getting anywhere with little to nothing to search for. He closes his books, put them away and tries to focus on just enjoying the fact that Arthur is back without worrying.

Merlin ends up ordering Chinese food for dinner, being a bit too lazy to actually cook dinner himself and wanting to introduce Arthur to another new type of food. It doesn't take long for them to deliver to Merlin's house, since they don't live too far away from the Chinese restaurant. Merlin serves them the food, explaining all the foods to Arthur. Arthur tries his best at eating with a pair wooden chopsticks, but after a few failed attempts he switches over to a fork out of frustration.

“Don't worry - you’ll get the hang of it soon." Merlin laughs lightly as he hands Arthur a fork. “Took me a while to learn how to use them too.”

"I can defeat magical beasts and fight in wars, but I can’t eat with damn chopsticks.” Arthur laughs, tossing the chopsticks on the coffee table. “I’m fit to be king, but I can't fit into the 21st century.”

“Hey, give it time - this is only your first week in the 21st century.” Merlin says with a light chuckle. “You've learnt loads so far.”

“True, true.” Arthur nods, taking another bite of rice. “Though, I do want to know exactly what you’ve been up to in the past few centuries. You've told me about historical events and given me history books - but you haven't said what you've been up to in particular.”

“Well jeez. Where the hell do I even start?” Merlin says, taking a drink of water. “You’re asking about several centuries of events here - make it a bit more specific.”

“Okay, hm. What were you up to a hundred years ago then?” Arthur narrows down his question a bit. 

“A hundred years ago..That would have been 1918?” Merlin thinks for a moment. “I visited America for a few weeks, New York City. It was too overwhelming of a place for me though.”

“What’s New York City like?” Arthur inquires, taking a swig of his drink. 

“It’s the city that never sleeps.” Merlin smiles, recalling his visits to New York. “The people there, they’re always in a constant rush to get to the next place - the next event. Whenever you’re there, no matter what time it is, there’s always something to do or something to see.”

“You’re right, that does sound quite overwhelming.” Arthur nods along. “Is it bigger than Camelot was?”

“Oh, way bigger - makes Camelot feel like a small village.” Merlin smiles fondly at the thought of Camelot. “There’s millions of people there - all with a different story, and buildings that seem to reach the sky.”

“And these types of cities - you said there were several of them?” Arthur asks, a curiosity to his voice. “All around the world?”

“Yeah, we have one near us actually.” Merlin nods, taking a bite of his stir-fry vegetables. “It’s called London, just as grand in it’s own way. There’s also Paris in France, Berlin in Germany, and Cardiff in Wales. There’s dozens of cities now.”

“When we get the chance, could we visit London?” Arthur inquiries, excitement in his eyes to see a modern city.

“Of course, I’d love to take you there.” Merlin smiles at the blonde. “It’s been a good while since I’ve visited London - I’m due for another trip there.”

For the rest of dinner Merlin talks about his last visit to London ten years ago; telling Arthur all about how he got lost on the metro system - and explaining what a metro system is in the process, how he almost nearly got into a bar fight with a very drunk man, and the new foods he tried there in the week he was there.

“So I got a question.” Arthur says, after Merlin finishes his London stories and they’ve cleaned up their take-out.

“Ask away.” Merlin looks to Arthur facing him on the couch, as he dries off his hands from doing dishes.

“What do people do for fun now?” Arthur asks curiously. “You know, last time I was around people just went to the pub and had feasts together. What do people do now?”

“Well, theatre is still around, people go and watch theatre a lot still.” Merlin replies, striding into the living room to sit next to Arthur. “There’s also the movie theatres - TV but on a larger screen basically shown in a theatre. At home people mainly either watch television or play board games.”

“Board games?” Arthur perks up a bit, as he is somewhat familiar with board games. “As in chess and the like?”

“Yeah, chess is still around actually.” Merlin smiles as he sits down. “I think I have a chess board around here somewhere, I got a few board games that I could teach you how to play.”

“Yeah, teach me a new one.” Arthur suggests excitedly. “My father made me practice chess way more than I wanted to - said it’d help me with logical battle strategies.”

Merlin nods, as he stands up and goes to the closet off to the left side of the fireplace, searching about it for a moment before pulling out Monopoly. He sets it on the coffee table, and ushers Arthur over to join him.

“Okay, now how you play this game?” Arthur asks, looking at the top of the box.

“Well in Monopoly your token goes around the board, and you have to acquire and buy ‘businesses’ along the board.” Merlin explains as he gestures to the board, Arthur closely listening along. “Whenever another player lands on your business they owe you in-game money, and vice-versa. Whoever runs out of money first surrenders the game, and the last man standing wins.”

“Okay, simple enough.” Arthur nods, he picks out the dog token from the variety of silver tokens; as Merlin picks out the thimble. Merlin deals out their money evenly as he explains the more minor rules and details. He sets up the board and lets Arthur take the first dice roll. 

After a bit of playing of the game, Merlin and Arthur have an almost equal amount of property and money, making the game playfully competitive between them.

“Hey, that’s my business, you owe me money!” Arthur says with a smile, as Merlin had hoped the other wouldn’t notice he rolled on Arthur’s property.

“Oh no! Not Baltic Avenue!” Merlin exclaims with sarcasm. “How will I ever pay the large bill of sixty pounds?!”

“Nope! I have houses on it so try one-hundred-and-sixty!” Arthur quips back, showing his Baltic Avenue card as proof.

“Who the hell puts houses on Baltic Avenue?!” Merlin questions, hesitantly giving Arthur the paper money. “You literally have Park Place, that’s one of the best properties!”

“Yeah but you haven’t landed on it yet!” Arthur exclaims back, taking the money. “You’ve landed on Baltic Avenue about five times already so might as well take the opportunity.”

“Well just you wait until you land on Boardwalk.” Merlin quips, sorting out his money. “I have a hotel on that so if you roll on that, you’re doomed.”

“Watch me never land on it then!” Arthur sasses, taking the dice and shaking them and tossing them into the middle of the board. He looks at the number on the dice and back to his token on the board, mentally counting the spaces and realizing that he had just rolled onto the property he swore he will never land on. “I - um. Can I roll again? Because I think that there may have been a mistake-”

“Nope! Against the rules!” Merlin chirps happily, knowing very well that would take the majority of Arthur’s in-game money. “Karma’s a bitch.”

“I don’t think I like this game anymore.” Arthur jokingly pouts as he hands Merlin the money - he now has a measly 125 pounds, knowing that won’t last him very long unless Merlin lands on another property of his.

“Awh c’mon, don’t be a sore loser.” Merlin smiles at him, counting the money Arthur just gave him. “That beginner’s luck may kick in any second now.”

“Beginner’s luck my ass.” Arthur rolls his eyes, as Merlin tosses the dice. He looks to the board again and realizes Merlin had landed on another property of his. “Oh hey wait, that’s my property!”

“Damn it!” Merlin laughs along with Arthur. “How much do I owe you?”

They play the game for a while, until eventually Arthur does cash out on his beginner’s luck, making Merlin go into in-game bankruptcy. Merlin fakes a pout until he cracks a smile and then starts laughing at Arthur throwing the paper money at him in victory. He still makes Arthur help him clean up all of the money off the floor though.

After that Merlin promises to make them both a bowl of ice cream, as he realizes it’s yet another delicious food Arthur has yet to try. They settle onto the couch with two bowls of vanilla ice cream and another marathon of British Bake-Off, as the season finale is only a few episodes off.

Arthur finishes his ice cream first, as he’s always been the one with the stronger sweet tooth. Halfway through the episode he stretches across the couch to lay down, and sets his feet in Merlin’s lap.

“Hey, get your gross feet off of me!” Merlin jokes with a laugh, though they both know he doesn’t really care too much.

“Fine, fine!” Arthur replies, and switches around so now his head is resting in Merlin’s lap instead. “Is this better?”

Merlin agrees, ruffling the blonde hair and going back to watching the show and eating his own bowl of ice cream. Soon enough, Merlin can hear Arthur lightly snoring, a sign that the other has fallen asleep. Merlin smiles fondly, and sets down his now empty bowl of ice cream and clicks off the television. He strokes Arthur’s blonde hair before patting his shoulder gently to awake him.

“Arthur? Let’s go to bed now.” Merlin says softly, and Arthur nods slightly before propping himself up off of Merlin’s lap, his hair awry.

Merlin helps Arthur to his bedroom, and lays him down on the bed, before going and cleaning up their ice cream. He then quickly changes into his pajamas and brushes his teeth. Once he goes to lay down, he finds Arthur already fast asleep. Merlin lays down gently beside him, and pulls the blankets over to cover them both.

“Goodnight, Arthur.” Merlin whispers, before turning off the nightstand lamp and settling down.

“Goodnight, Merlin.” Arthur whispers in return, his arms coming to wrap around Merlin. The sorcerer smiles contently, as they both fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! you can catch me on twitter under @vixxiah!


	5. Relation

Merlin begrudgingly wakes up to his alarm clock on his phone going off at six am sharp, he blearily turns off the alarm and sits up in bed. He looks over to Arthur, who is still fast asleep beside him.

“Arthur - wake up.” Merlin shakes Arthur’s shoulder to wake him. “We have to go to the library today.”

Arthur groans in protest, not wanting to get up from his slumber either but still gets up along with Merlin to get ready for the day. They take turns using the shower, and Merlin fixes them a quick breakfast of eggs and oatmeal before heading out the door towards the library.

The crisp November air hits them as they exit the front door, and Merlin is grateful that he’s invested in good trench coats as he clings to his long brown coat. They walk down the grey sidewalk, the rising morning sun gleaming onto them. As they walk to the library, their surroundings quickly becoming more urban and populated - Merlin watches the auburn leaves fall around them. There's something beautiful about the cycle of seasons in the year. Maybe because it's something that's always promised, or that nature always finds a way to be stunningly gorgeous. But out of all the seasons, fall has to be Merlin’s favorite. Something about the weather makes him want to curl up in front of his fireplace with a cup of chai tea more than usual - and now he has someone to do that with.

They approach the library after a thirty minute walk, appreciating the warm air and the hush of near silence in the building after traffic and the chatter of a urban area. Raven leans out of an isle of shelves at the entrance, and waves to Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin waves back and goes to clock him and Arthur in, and then goes over to help Raven with putting the books away while Arthur settles down in a close by armchair with a book on the library’s book system.

“So how are your classes going?” Merlin asks conversationally while helping Raven with the books. 

“They’re kicking my ass, honestly.” Raven laughs, putting a book on the high shelf on the ladder. “You think after a few semesters I’d get the hang of it, but nope - apparently not.”

“Well you don’t have long left, I’m sure you’ll get through it.” Merlin reassures her, while handing her more books to put on the higher shelves.

“Well let’s hope so.” Raven chuckles before coughing sickly into her elbow, losing her balance slightly on the ladder. Merlin quickly goes to spot her if she falls, but she thankfully recovers her balance quickly. “That’s if this cold doesn’t kill me first.”

“Are you alright?” Merlin asks with strong concern. “It is that time of year where colds spread pretty bad, you should be resting if you’ve gotten sick.”

“I’ll be fine, Merlin.” Raven shrugs it off, putting the last few books into place before stepping down the ladder. “It’s just a slight cold, I’ll be alright.”

“Just make sure to get some rest soon.” Merlin says with a sympathetic smile.

“I will - don’t worry.” Raven smiles back before pushing the cart into the next isle.

Merlin spends his day doing computer archive work, and keeping a close eye on Arthur and Raven both. Raven seems to be doing okay outside of the occasional coughing fit and tiredness, but that’s normal for someone with a cold. Arthur helps Raven sort out the returned books, referring back to his library system book regularly. After they’re done sorting and placing them back in their correct places he seems slightly proud of himself for a good first day. Merlin promises they can get a cup of coffee afterwards, Arthur definitely seems to perk up to that.

At noon, another part-time librarian friend of Merlin walks through the door. The tall dark-haired man greets Merlin with a nod and smile before going over to clock in for his afternoon shift. 

“Oh, Arthur - this is my friend Ianto, he’s been a long-term librarian here.” Merlin introduces the two, Ianto politely smiles and greets Arthur with a wave. “Ianto this is Arthur.”

“Nice to meet you.” Arthur nods, shaking Ianto’s hand while Ianto repeats the saying back to him.

“Oh, hey Raven?” Ianto calls out to Raven, in the employee room. She walks over, dabbing a tissue at her nose. “I heard you’re sick, if you want to go home and rest I’ll be happy to cover for you.”

“Are you sure?” She asks, clearing her throat.

“Yeah, you need rest.” Ianto reassures, nodding. “I owe you one anyway - I’ll explain it to the managers.”

Raven thanks Ianto as she gathers her things, clocks out, and tells Ianto the daily tasks that she hadn’t accomplished yet. Ianto, Merlin, and Arthur all wish her goodbye and to get better soon as she exits the door.

“So, Arthur - tell me about yourself.” Ianto asks, leaning against the counter. Arthur looks to Merlin with a slightly anxious look. “Merlin hasn’t told me about you.”

“Er- our moms were friends when we grew up together, I just recently moved here.” Arthur says, remembering what Merlin had told Raven the other day. “Merlin helped me get a volunteer job here.”

Merlin is impressed with Arthur’s quick thinking; he’s sure if Ianto asked him his friend would know straight up that he’d be lying.

“You don’t seem like the type to work in a library.” Ianto tilts his head, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Well I like to try new things.” Arthur smiles, successfully dodging Ianto’s questioning. “Plus, more muscles means I’m able to carry more books.”

Ianto laughs and then excuses himself to go do his work. Once he leaves, Arthur looks at Merlin with a very relieved look.

“We’re really going have to come up with a complete story soon.” Arthur says quietly, before going to put the organized books on the cart. Merlin agrees, before going back to working on the library computer.

Soon enough after a few tiring hours of lots of books and helping people’s inquiries, the library has closed. They help clean up and lock the doors, and now Merlin and Arthur are free of library duties for the day. 

The sun has set now, making the autumn air have a chillier bite to the breeze. Merlin shivers in his trench coat a bit, as he’d gotten used to the central heating in the library.

“So do you still want to get coffee or should we head home?” Arthur asks Merlin, seeing the boy shiver a bit at the wind.

“I can drive you guys to the coffee shop if you want.” Ianto offers from across the parking lot, his keys in hand. “I was planning to go there anyway, might as well make it efficient. Plus I’d feel bad for letting my friends walk in the cold”

“Would you be okay riding in a car?” Merlin quietly whispers to Arthur. “You wouldn’t have to drive - so don’t worry about that. If you just wear your seatbelt it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine.” Arthur nods, and then leads them towards Ianto. “I think I understand them enough to not freak out...too much anyway.”

They walk up to Ianto, thanking him for the ride before sitting in the backseat together. Merlin helps Arthur buckle in when he sees the blonde having trouble. Once he’s buckled he looks about the car, eyeing all of the functions and parts as if he’s trying to mentally name them all.

Ianto then starts the car, the ignition turning over and letting out a rumble. Arthur jumps slightly, but Merlin takes his hand in his so Arthur knows it’ll be okay. Merlin worries if this is too much for him - it wasn’t too long ago that Arthur thought it was so out of this world that it had to be some sort of magic. Thankfully, Ianto is a careful driver and never goes over the speed limit, and the coffee shop isn’t too far away.

Arthur continues gripping Merlin’s hand tightly the entire way to the coffee shop, trying not to flinch at every acceleration and stop at stoplights. It must seem overwhelming at first, but Merlin hopes that Arthur gets adjusted to it quickly. Thankfully, Arthur is doing a much better job at handling his first car trip than Merlin would have guessed.

They make it to the cafe within a few minutes, and they all exit the car. Arthur wobbles a bit, having sea legs. Merlin puts his arm over his shoulder so he can help stabilize Arthur nonchalantly. Merlin is also thankful that Ianto hasn’t noticed Arthur’s anxiety when it came to the car trip - or at least didn’t question it. Although, with the amount of variables that could go wrong car anxiety isn’t an unknown thing.

The cafe isn’t that busy, as it’s a Tuesday night. There’s a few students on their laptops studying, but other than that the cafe is pretty empty. Merlin orders two lattes with whipped cream like before, and Ianto gets an iced coffee.

Once their coffees were made, they go back out to car and Ianto offers them a ride home. Merlin looks to Arthur, and the other nods, with a look saying he’ll be able to handle it. The car ride home goes a little bit more smooth, as Arthur knows what to expect somewhat now. They make it home in a few minutes, and before he can go Merlin invites Ianto over for dinner once he got the approval from Arthur. He wanted to make sure Arthur is up for company, as it’s likely been a long day for him.

Ianto and Arthur sit on the stools at the kitchen island, and help Merlin prep the meal while conversing lightly. Thankfully, Ianto has steered clear of the topic of Arthur’s background, and their history together. Well, for a good bit anyway.

Merlin slyly uses a spell to help light the stove, murmuring latin under his breath. He honestly thought neither of the other two would have noticed, since they were talking to each other about the library.

“Merlin you shouldn't-!” Ianto exclaims, as he saw the fire woosh and then simmer down after his spell. “I mean, don't turn the fire up that high - could be dangerous.”

“Ianto, he knows.” Merlin says with hesitance. He knows that once it's out there that another person knows of his magic, Ianto will have dozens of questions that all have long and complex answers. “He's known for a while.”

“Woah -what?” Ianto’s eyes widen with surprise. “Did he find out when you guys were kids or something?”

“Well - that's a long, long story.” Merlin says, stirring the vegetables in the pan. “We've known each other for a long time, but not when we were kids. Our mothers never knew each other - oh damn how do I explain this?”

“Hold on.” Arthur says, a confused look on his face as he looks between Merlin and Ianto. “Ianto knows? About your powers? I thought it’s dangerous to tell people about your powers - even now.”

“It still is.” Merlin sets down the spatula and leans on the counter, letting out an exhale. “Ianto is trustworthy - I’ve known him for a long time, and he’s been entrusted with things far greater than my powers.”

“And what do you mean by things greater than your power..?” Arthur questions, concerned but about something different now. “What’s greater than magic nowadays?”

“Okay - so this is going to take a lot of explaining.” Merlin walks over to the island. “Ianto, I feel like I can trust you with this. Arthur - he’s not from this time.”

“Oh? So he time traveled?” Ianto asks nonchalantly but curiously. Ianto’s seen time-travel plenty of times before, so it’s no huge deal to him. “What time period is he from? You know bringing people from earlier time periods till now can cause a lot of chaos and sometimes make the rift even larger - it’s literally what I work against.”

“No - no he didn’t time travel.” Melin waves his hand and shakes his head no. “You know the legend of King Arthur? I know not many people know about it now outside of historians and history nerds, but I’m assuming you may have heard of it.”

“Wait. You’re not saying-?” Ianto looks between Arthur and Merlin with shock. “That can’t be, people don’t just arise after a thousand years.”

“It’s true, it happened.” Merlin nods solemnly. “We don’t know why exactly yet - but he’s here.”

“Wait - that means you’re a thousand years too?” Ianto asks, his eyes wide before setting his elbows on the island and holding his head in shock. “What the fuck is with me befriending immortal people?”

“I’m sorry - excuse me.” Arthur speaks up, his face more confused than ever. “Time travel? I mean I expected technology would be more grand after some time but time travel? You must be kidding.”

“Well that’s not something that’s widespread at all yet - and a technology I wouldn’t be about to teach you.” Merlin says, eyebrows arched at the question, his hands clasped together. Arthur’s jaw drops with revelation at Merlin’s serious tone, realising he isn’t kidding. “I can only think of two people who have the access to time travel, but that’s a completely different story that Ianto would be able to tell you about another time.”

“So, I know that you must be ecstatic that Arthur’s back, but um.” Ianto says after a brief moment of thinking. “You do realise Torchwood will want to get involved in this? If everything in the legend is true, it’s a huge red flag that something severely drastic and harmful will be approaching soon. Torchwood will want as much information before that happens.”

“Well, that’s exactly why I didn’t tell you sooner.” Merlin says anxiously, leaning off of leaning on the island. “While this definitely hints at something that’s larger than just the two of us, I needed to learn as much about it myself before telling anyone else. I’m thinking that it’s probably something to do with magic; and Ianto, you know I know more about magic than anyone else alive right now. Not even Torchwood can understand it scientifically yet.”

“You do have a point.” Ianto nods, a serious silence falls over the room for a moment. “But you know I can’t keep this from Torchwood, I’m their archivist and living data bank. Jack has granted you the guest title of ‘Religious and Magic Figure,’ so you will have admin control in a situation like this.”

“Oh, I thought he was kidding with that title.” Merlin tilts his head. “I know I can’t keep you from telling Torchwood about this - and honestly it would be a good idea for you guys to know about this and work on it with us since it’d be easier for us to find anything suspicious with the equipment and intelligence you guys have, but Arthur hasn’t even adjusted to the normal technologies of this century, much less the technology you guys have.”

“Well, once Arthur is a bit more adjusted to modern technology will you promise to bring him to Torchwood?” Ianto asks, an expectant look on his face. Merlin knows Torchwood will want to look at Arthur sometime soon, whether Arthur is ready for it or not. Merlin knows they’ll treat him humanely, but he’s anxious for Arthur because that’ll be a nerve-wracking situation regardless. 

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Merlin nods, going back to the skillet to stir the food, his hands slightly shaky from nerves. 

“Hold on - I’m still caught up on this time travel thing.” Arthur states, slightly bewildered by the fact just dropped on him a few moments ago. “So - people have the ability to travel through time now? How does that even work?!”

“It’d be a long story if we were to get into how it works.” Ianto replies, taking a drink of his beer. “But, as Merlin said not everyone has the access to travel through time. The machinery needed to time travel is owned by two people, and they’ve put strict restrictions on who is able to use it.”

“Who are these people then?” Arthur asks, looking to Ianto curiously. “Are they people we can trust?”

“Don’t worry, they’re both trustworthy people.” Ianto nods while explaining to Arthur. “One is actually a co-worker of mine, that Merlin has met as well - the Jack that I mentioned earlier. The other I’ve met once before, they’re extremely busy and sometimes a bit enigmatic but nonetheless, they’re very responsible with their time travel.”

“What’s this..this Torchwood you guys keep mentioning?” Arthur inquires, trying to take everything in that’s going on.

“Torchwood is the other place that I work at.” Ianto explains. “Not many people know about us, we’re basically kept away in secret. We’re a sort of, protection for the public and government from...foreign entities.”

“Foreign entities?” Arthur tilts his head at Ianto’s vague statement. “Like beasts and creatures outside of our country that pose a threat?”

“Outside of our world.” Ianto says truthfully with a gulp after a moment of thinking of what he should say. “Foreign creatures from other planets in the sky.”

“I - okay you must be kidding me now.” Arthur shakes his head, a stern but yet dazed look on his now pale face. “Oh god I’m going to be faint.”

Merlin’s eyes widen as he dashes to Arthur’s side. He puts an arm around Arthur and leads him to sit on the couch so he wouldn’t hurt himself potentially falling off of the stool, and sits beside him to make sure he’s alright. Ianto fetches him a glass of tap water, and brings it to Arthur.

“We can continue talking about this later.” Merlin says, watching Arthur take a sip of water with cautious eyes. “We have been telling the truth, but of course it takes time to sink in. I remember the first time I found all of this out when I met Ianto, I freaked out a bit.”

“Correction - you had a full blown panic attack and hid in Jack’s office.” Ianto laughs, and then looks back to Arthur. “But yeah, we can just have dinner for now. I can come over and talk to you guys more about this whole situation later - well actually I’ll need to since Torchwood will need more information. But that’s a later date.”

“I’ll um - I’ll be fine guys.” Arthur shrugs it off, wobbling up from the couch to stand on his feet. “I can handle this, just some creatures from other planets. No big deal! I didn’t freak out at all.”

“It’s okay Arthur - you’re still tough and manly.” Merlin teases with a chuckle. “We won’t speak of it…maybe.”

“Don’t make me whack you in the face with a pillow repeatedly.”

____

After Arthur had a moment to recover from the tremendous amount of news that Ianto and Merlin shared, they went back to finish the meal - which thankfully didn’t take much longer to cook since it was a simple stir-fry recipe. Merlin plated them all food and they sat down in the living room, Merlin and Arthur sitting on the couch together and Ianto on the armchair. 

Ianto asks if Arthur has discovered what a TV was yet, and Merlin nods with a smile. Arthur then tells him all about his newest obsession with ‘The Great British Bake-off,’ and how the baker he’s currently rooting for seems like he just might win the competition. Ianto, also being a big fan is excited to have somebody else who’s a fan to talk about it with.

Merlin ends up turning on the show, so they can all watching while they eat their dinner. The three of them make light-hearted conversation during the show, commenting on how good the desserts look.

Soon enough, Ianto has to go as he has things to do at Torchwood before it gets too late. Merlin and Arthur say their goodbyes to him, and Ianto promises to come over with Jack soon to introduce him to Arthur and get more information on the situation. 

After Ianto leaves and they clean up after dinner, Arthur and Merlin head to bed as it’s already late and had been a long day for them. Merlin holds Arthur just a little bit tighter than usual, anxious for when they’ll have to go to Torchwood to figure out the situation further. Merlin can’t help but feel that it’ll make the possibility of anything dreadful happening official, as illogical as it may be. Merlin eventually calms himself down enough to sleep by the fact that Arthur is in his arms alive and well, and that Torchwood is only doing this for safety reasons. He whispers a quiet ‘good night’ to Arthur before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't plan for this to turn into a cross-over but it just sort of...happened ?? then I realized this can go with the plot pretty well so I was like "well fuck it ok this is happening"
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! you can come yell at me on twitter under @vixxiah if you so desire


	6. Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, unbeta'd and only slightly edited. so sorry for any errors!

About a week passes by rather quickly with no red flags indicating a magically induced apocalypse, and Merlin and Arthur still planning to take things slowly with Arthur integrating with the 21st century. Although Arthur is making tremendous progress, and even rode on the bus a few times with decent results - he still prefers walking, which Merlin doesn’t blame him for. At the library, Merlin has been slowly teaching Arthur how to work a computer and use a phone. Arthur still stumbles with all of it, but he’s picking it up quite quickly for someone who didn’t even know photographs existed a little bit ago.

Work at the library is less mundane since Merlin has Arthur with him, and they enjoy their lunch breaks together where Merlin usually goes over the books about modern science, culture, and history with Arthur, filling in the blanks and answering any questions the other has. Although Merlin is a bit disappointed and worried since Raven has called off the week from work since she’s still sick, but Merlin calls her every once in a while to make sure she’s doing okay.

It’s Saturday when Ianto walks over to Merlin during their shared shift at the library and asks if after the library closes he can bring over Jack and go over the situation all together, and plan a date for Arthur to come into Torchwood so the whole team can take a look. Merlin nods, feeling a little bit less nervous about the situation since Arthur has been doing a good job taking everything in. Either way, Merlin knows Torchwood will find a way to do their research on Arthur, since this could be a troubling situation. Ianto smiles and reassures him everything will be okay, and promises they’ll be over for dinner.

Merlin informs Arthur of the event, the other nodding in response. The rest of their shift goes as per usual, they help close up the library with Ianto. Ianto states he’ll be over with Jack in a few hours, Merlin gives a smile and nod in return as he starts to head home with Arthur.

___

A few hours later, Merlin is nearly finished with the pasta dinner when Ianto knocks on the door. Arthur goes to answer the door, greeting and letting in the two men at the doorstep. 

“Hi Merlin, haven’t seen you in a while.” Jack greets with one of his trademarked charming smiles. He’s wearing his usual trench-coat, blue shirt, and suspenders. Merlin wonders how he can stick to such a traditional and plain style and still look that good. Jack then turns to Arthur and sticks his hand out for a handshake, Arthur reciprocating. “And you must be the man of the hour - Arthur Pendragon. I’m Captain Jack Harkness, and you can call me anytime.”

“Jack, no.” Merlin and Ianto say in unison, both giving him a look of disapproval. Jack turns to look at them with a disappointed face and a shrug.

“What - I can’t introduce myself?” Jack questions, chuckling. 

“That’s not introducing yourself, that’s flirting.” Ianto rolls his eyes at Jack’s antics.

Jack shakes his head with a smile before sitting down at the island next to Ianto and across from Arthur. Ianto gives them all a beer out of the fridge, before going back and putting the finishing touches on dinner. He plates four servings and brings it to the island table to eat. They thank Merlin for the dinner and begin to dig in.

“So Ianto tells me interesting news.” Jack starts the conversation they’re all expecting. “That the legend is true - Arthur here is the actual King Arthur of Camelot?”

“Yeah, I am.” Arthur confirms softly, taking a bite of his piece of bread. 

“Do you know how you came back?” Jack asks gently, knowing it may be a touchy subject. “Or why you did, or maybe who brought you back?”

“No, I have absolutely no idea.” Arthur shakes his head. “I just remember complete blackness, like I was knocked out into a deep coma. Then all of a sudden I was washed up on the edge of the lake, alive and breathing. Nothing even hurt, all of my wounds had healed.”

“And there hasn’t been any sign of any reason why you’ve arose?” Ianto asks, fiddling with his napkin.

“Nothing at all, at least from I’ve picked up.” Merlin says, a frown on his lips. “I’ve done so much research over the past week and I can’t find any reason yet. But the thing is, is that there hasn’t been any hints or signs pointing to why he did, so I can’t narrow down a specific reason. It’s not that I couldn’t find a reason, it’s that I don’t know what to look for. I was sort of hoping you guys would know of something.”

“No, we haven’t been dealing with anything out of the blue for us.” Jack replies, a serious look now on his face. “All of the cases we’ve been dealing with lately have been pretty trivial, and nothing we haven’t dealt with a hundred times before.”

“Yeah, it’s just been a frustrating thing to deal with.” Merlin states, picking at his food. “For the longest time I didn’t have much faith that the legend would come true, but then Arthur arose. But there’s been radio silence on anything bad happening that Arthur would have to come back for.”

“Maybe he possibly came back early, before all hell broke out for a reason?” Ianto suggests, taking a bite of the pasta. “I mean if you think about it, it makes sense. Times have changed drastically since a thousand years ago, he’d need some time to get adjusted and learn about the modern times before going on a huge mission.”

“You do have a point.” Jack nods, taking a swig of his drink. “Arthur was a king, and I’m assuming in a potential time of crisis, he’d ascend to a leaderly position once again. In order to do that, you’d have to understand people and their current culture.”

“That’s probably true. He was the king that Camelot needed, and the legend goes that he’ll arise when Camelot needs him again.” Merlin nods, nibbling at the bread. “Camelot no longer exists as a city, but I’m assuming it’s going to be the same area it once was in - here in Caerleon. But it might be more widespread than just here though.”

“Exactly, if a crisis comes up it’ll at least effect the people here - but it may potentially affect the people in a larger area.” Jack nods, rubbing his chin in thought. “Damn I really wish I knew more about the timeline of this - really any more information on this would be helpful. Have you really not found anything else on the legend?”

“No - trust me I’ve been looking for centuries.” Merlin leans back in his chair. “All the knowledge that’s been told to me and that I could find on the subject has been incredibly vague. It’s like no one really knew what exactly was going to happen. Not a single seer or warlock, including me of all people, could figure it out.”

“Damn, I was really hoping you’d know something - even if it was a vague rumour. That’d be better than nothing, however unreliable.” Jack sighed defeatedly. “All of this magic is beyond me. The Torchwood team has been studying it on and off, and still can’t make scientific sense of it.”

“Well, actually that’s the thing.” Merlin states, chewing his lip. “I actually think that whatever possible crisis that’s oncoming, it’s likely to be stemmed from magic. I’ve been doing some comparison, and all of the major events that happened when Arthur was last alive versus the events that’s happened since he’s been gone have one thing setting them apart - and that’s magic.”

“Well is there any other magic users that you know of?” Ianto asks Merlin. “It’s probably best to start there, see if any of them are capable of doing something chaotic.”

“Well unless all of the sorcerers nowadays have successfully hidden their entire existence and life work from me, there’s hardly any. I could count them all on one hand and they’re all very trustworthy, but even then they only use weak magic.” Merlin explains to the other. “Eventually over time the amount of people who believed in magic dwindled down and down to where there’s barely anyone left who does.”

“Maybe there’s someone else - a new sorcerer that will possibly start a crisis?” Jack suggests, taking a bite of his food. “Or maybe not even a sorcerer, another kind of magic user. Someone you might not be expecting.”

“Well, there is other sorts of magic users, even magical beasts.” Merlin nods, taking a sip of water. “But even those have dwindled down, since most magical beasts arise from a magical enchantment. But who knows, there might be some sorcerer out there far away from here laying low until he gets an opportunity.”

“Well we’re here to make sure he doesn’t get his opportunity - or least make it very difficult for him.” Jack says confidently, and Merlin has confidence in him too. He knows Jack is a born fighter, and fiercely protects anyone he can. “If you can give us any information on how to locate a sorcerer that would be handy, so we can keep an eye on their name and see if it comes up on any of our cases.”

“The thing is, sorcerers tend to lay pretty low and use aliases if they ever need to do anything publicly.” Merlin explains. “It’d be awfully hard to track them if they don’t make their presence known to you, the only reason why I know is because I’ve kept track of the lineage of magical users for centuries, that’s part of how I know it’s dwindled down. Plus, I’ve gotten to the point were I have essentially a sixth sense of sensing if someone is magical or not. That’s how I knew Arthur was actually him when he arose, he was born out of magic and had been around magic enough for me to sense it.”

“I know this may be a reach - but is there any chance you could come to Torchwood and help us on this then?” Jack asks, a pleading look on his face - something that’s a rare sight. “If it’s too much for Arthur to come with you, Ianto or one of the other members can keep an eye on him while you help us with sourcing any magical beings that may pose a threat.”

“Yeah, yeah I possibly could.” Merlin nods, a bit hesitant but knowing this is the best way of going about it. “I just don’t know how much help I can be, I can give you more information on the history of magic but as I’ve said there’s hardly any other sorcerers right now.”

“Well any information is better than no information.” Ianto states, a thankful smile on his face. “We could definitely do with another history lesson on magic, it may help us figure out the original source of magic, and therefore help us with figuring out magic scientifically.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Merlin agrees, taking a small bite of his dinner. “I guess I can figure out a time for us to go to Torchwood.”

Jack nods with a small smile before they all go back to eating their dinner and making small talk for the rest of the evening. The rest of the meal goes well and without much mention of the situation, although Jack and Ianto make a lot of interest in what Camelot was like and what it was like living in such a time. Merlin and Arthur explain a bit about how it was in it’s time, the wonders of the castle, and the times Arthur ended up getting Merlin pelted with spoiled food when he’s tried to cover for him. Ianto then explains the amount of times he’s tried to win Jack over when he wanted to join the Cardiff Torchwood team, until eventually he helped Jack get down a pterodactyl - which then led to having to explain what exactly a pterodactyl is to Arthur.

Near the end of dinner, they arrange for Merlin to come visit Torchwood next Saturday - sooner if anything suspicious happens. Ianto promises he can keep Arthur company in their faux lobby, which has no visible advanced technology so it wouldn’t overwhelm Arthur but it still does have stealthy protection installed surrounding it so Arthur would be safe.

Jack and Ianto eventually say their goodbyes to Arthur and Merlin at eleven, and then heading home. Merlin cleans up dinner, Arthur helping a little bit by clearing the table. Soon they find themselves on the couch once again, watching their beloved cooking show together. Arthur has his head in Merlin’s lap, using his thighs as a pillow. Merlin occasionally strokes Arthur’s blonde hair, the other humming pleasantly at the feeling.

“So what’s Torchwood like?” Arthur asks out of the blue, looking up at Merlin. “I mean, I get a vague idea from what you guys have briefly mentioned, but what’s it like, what do they do exactly?”

“Well, essentially they’re a sort of protection against creatures from other planets, and archive their technology and any information we can get on them.” Merlin explains to the other. “They also ensure none of that information gets out, and they also try to control this time-rift in Cardiff.”

“Time-rift? What’s that?” Arthur asks, tilting his head slightly.

“Oh boy, well that’s a question for Jack and Ianto - they can explain it better than I ever could.” Merlin chuckles at Arthur’s curiosity. “You could talk it over with Ianto once we go to Torchwood next Saturday.” 

Arthur nods with a smile, and goes back to watching the baking show. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem all that nervous, and is actually getting along quite well with Jack and Ianto. Hopefully he also gets along well with the rest of the torchwood team and gets adjusted to their rather unorthodox office space. Merlin remembers it being quite a shock to him, and he was the one who’s seen technology slowly evolve over the past few centuries. Then again, a creature that’s part of an extinct species flying around an underground ‘office’ full of alien technology that some of which Torchwood can’t even explain, is going to be a shock to just about anyone.

Then again, Jack and Ianto have been very understanding of the situation and have given Arthur a chance to slowly get adjusted to it - which Merlin is over the moon about. If it was anyone else, Merlin would be way more hesitant about it and likely put up a fight. But he trusts Torchwood, and has been working with them on and off for around fifty years. Merlin strongly hopes that Torchwood can be of some sort of help - probably not in a magical sense, but they do have the ability to keep a close eye on just about anyone and keep track of suspicious and irregular patterns in the public. So if this is going to be a widespread thing as Merlin is deeply concerned about, they could help look for that and keep a close track on it.

Merlin and Arthur eventually finish their show, and get ready for bed. After taking a shower and brushing their teeth, they lay in bed together, Arthur initiating the spooning this time.

“You know how proud I am of you, right?” Merlin whispers softly, brushing Arthur’s blonde hair out of his eyes. “You’ve been doing so well adjusting to this time. I really wonder how you do it.”

“I’m adaptable I suppose.” Arthur laughs, a slight blush on his face. Arthur did love the people he cared about saying they were proud of him, he wants them to be prideful of him. “It’s pretty easy when I got you to explain anything I have questions about, though.”

“Of course I’d help you.” Merlin smiles at him fondly. “Though, it is quite amusing to see you stumble about on how to use a computer.”

“Hey!” Arthur exclaims with a grin, nudging Merlin slightly, causing the both of them to laugh. They then settle down for sleep with Merlin’s back pressed against Arthur, the rise and fall of his chest comforting to the sorcerer.

“Goodnight Arthur.”

“Goodnight Merlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter; @vixxiah
> 
> kudos & comments are always appreciated uwu


End file.
